Massage has long been used to treat muscles and fasciae, especially tight, stiff muscles, and for prevention of muscle injuries as benefits of massage are well known for example strength, flexibility and endurance, and recovery speed are improved. For example tight muscles are a common condition among athletes and other active persons and it is known to use massage devices, for example fitness and massage rollers, instead of or in addition to traditional massage for relieving the tightness muscles and treatment of fasciae. The fitness and massage rollers are also used in different types of muscles and fasciae treatments of active, passive and other persons having need for the corresponding treatment. These rollers are generally made of plastic, foam, or rubber and the rollers currently on the market can have a smooth or a textured surface. Unfortunately, these devices do not offer any variety in surface density, or size, unless a user buys multiple products, and therefore, the user cannot treat different types of muscle problems with a single device. One type of massage devices is the fitness and massage roller, often called as foam roller, which is often used by placing the roller below the body part needing massage and rolling the body part against the roller and the body weight creating thus the massage force. The foam rollers are used in different types of exercises and are typically solid foam structures with a smooth surface or with a surface with different types of protrusions. The surface structure of different types of foam rollers may be produced of different hardnesses depending on desired results and/or on types of use but variation of surface structure for different needs and/or usages is based on changing the surface structure of the roller or the whole roller and thus various surface parts and/or rollers are needed for different types of purposes. Accordingly, a new and improved fitness and massage roller is needed which can be used for variety of purposes without need of changing rollers or roller parts.